Hunters, birdwatchers or wildlife photographers pursuing certain types of game, such as, waterfowl often experience greater success by setting up a temporary "camp" and waiting for the animal to approach within range than by actively stalking their quarry. In practicing the former technique, the outdoorsman first selects a spot that is likely to be frequented by the animal, then conceals his presence there by some means, and finally settles down to wait, perhaps for hours, for the arrival of his quarry. In the past, the choice of a likely spot has been subject to the availability of natural shelter, such as, a thicket to serve as a screen. Unfortunately, such means of concealment are not always available at an otherwise favorable site. Moreover, bushes and the like do not afford much protection from the elements, and therefore are likely to become an uncomfortable shelter after any length of time.
Alternatively, the outdoorsman may resort to using an artificial shelter of the type known commonly as a "duck blind" which comprises a low, shack-like structure constructed of plywood or similar material provided with a burlap screen or small windows for observation of the hunting site. Such blinds serve as permanent shelters and are most often built along the shores of frequently hunted lakes and reservoirs and are therefore unsuitable for the outdoorsman who wishes to avoid the more popular areas, or who prefers to move from site to site in search of the most favorable location for his purposes. To date, there remains a need for a temporary shelter or blind which is capable of being constructed and taken down quickly, and may be moved easily to different locations while still fully assembled, or with only minimal disassembly. Moreover, it is particularly desirable that such structure be adaptable for a variety of other uses, for example, as a windbreak or emergency tent, or as a storage structure for firewood, food, or other supplies. The portable shelter of the present invention is believed to offer these as well as other advantages which will be particularly valuable to hunters, fishermen, photographers, or anyone requiring a temporary shelter or camouflage device for any purpose.